Lincoln: Cazador de Vampiros
by Reila Vann
Summary: Solo una prueba para octubre Despues de que todas sus hermanas fueran infectadas por el virus vampirico, Lincoln decide volverse un cazavampiros


La noche abrazaba toda la ciudad, la espesa neblina cubria la ciudad, y todo daba un aspecto de miedo inquitante, en especial por una casa vieja y arruinada, una mansion con una terrible fama de estar embrujada. La noche era tranquila, claro, pero dentro los movimientos y el sonido de madera rompiendose comenzaban a quebrar la calma, hasta que...

La ventana se rompio y un espectro horripilante de color grisaseo y alas de murcielago salio volando mientras en sus garras sujetaba de los brazos a un joven e intrepido niño que gritaba desafiante;

Lincoln: ¡Ayudaaaaaaaaa!

Lincoln miro al frente y vio al espectador

Lincoln: Oh, hola amigos, no los habia visto llegar y hacia tiempo que no charlaba con ustedes ahora, talvez se pregunten ¿Porque estoy en esta situacion tan peliaguda? bueno... no tengo mas respuesta que decirles: se va a poner peor

Vampireza: ¿¡Con quien demonios estas habland fenomeno?!

Lincoln: Que te valgaaa, es mi pedo... ademas por favor ¿Fenomeno? ¿te has visto a la cara?

Vampireza: ¡Hahaha! maldito arrogante, ¡No importa! una vez que beba tu sangre volvere a ser hermosa como antes

Lincoln alcanzo a acariciar su barbilla mientras ponia una mirada pensativa

Lincoln: sabes, cuanto me invitaste a tener una cita no esperaba que fuera... ¡Para comerme!

Vampireza: ¡Cuando te invite a una cita no esperaba que llegaras con una maldita hacha!

Lincoln: Oh vamos, ¿Que hombre va a su primera cita sin su hacha? —Lincoln saca el hacha de su pantalon

Vampireza: Espera... ¿De donde sacaste esa cosa?

Lincoln: ¿Oh? ¿levantas a la gente sin saber que lleva encima? esto te puede salir caro!

Lincoln comenzo a pensar: "Ok... plan: acabar con esta perra que esta loca en accion... paso 1, bajar"

Lincoln dio un fuerte golpe al pecho de la vampireza y esta por el dolor lo solto, Lincoln cayo y rodo hasta detenerse aferrandose a su hacha, ahora que estaba en el piso podia verse su gran gabardina color naranja y su camisa interior de color blanca, Lincoln habia caido en un cementerio y al ver un cuerpo con un sombrero no dudo en tomarlo y ponerselo. la vampireza bajo lentamente gruñendo mientras sujetaba su herida

Vampira: ¡Maldito! ¡Pagaras lo que has hecho!

Lincoln: Ey cariño, tu empezaste, nada de besos en la primer cita

Vampira: tan arrogante como en las historias, pero debes saber que te enfrentas a alguien como nunca antes, oh solo imagina como me recompensara el amo Edwin cuando sepa que por fin YO extermine a la estirpe del gran Abraham... Lincoln... VAN... HELLSING!

Lincoln golpeo su cara y grito al cielo

Lincoln: ¡Que me llame Lincoln no me empareja en nada con el presidente Abraham Lincoln! ¡Dejen de ver peliculas! ¡Abraham Lincoln cazador de Vampiros nisiquiera existio!

Vampira: ¡Las mentiras no funcionarana ahora desendiente de Abraham Lincoln!

Lincoln: Que no soy!... ah sabes que? al demonio

Lincoln penso: "Ok paso 2, matarla... esto nisiquiera es un plan, anotacion hacer planes mas complejos"

Lincoln arrojo su hacha de forma premeditara y esta golpeo el hombro de la vampira la cual aullo de dolor, sin perder el tiempo Lincoln corrio hacia ella sacando de su gabardina una estaca y apuñalo a la vampireza en su pecho, esta grito y cayo al piso mientras lentamente tomaba su forma anterior, Lincoln clavo la estaca mas adentro mientras la miraba con una sonrisa victoriosa

Lincoln penso: "Paso 3... burlarse del enemigo"

Lincoln: ¡Oh! ahora piensa maldita criatura de la noche, como se pondra Edwin, cuando sepa que yo! Lincoln, mate a... a... ¿Quien eres?

Carol: ¿Carol? ¿Carol Pingrey?! ¡Yo te invite a salir! ¿¡Estabas apunto de ir a una cita sin saber quien diablos era yo?! ¡Estuve con tu hermana!

Lincoln: Ehmm... yo... yo... —Dijo mirando con los ojos entrecerrados —Requiescat in pace!

Carol comenzo a deshacerse mientras gimoteaba

Carol: ¡Esto no se quedara asi Lincoln Loud! cazador... de... vampiros...

Lincoln finalmente sobre las cenizas saco la estaca mientras jadeaba y acomodo su cabello, miro al cielo sintiendo como el alma de aquella persona le proferia unas ultimas palabras

Viento/Carol: Descendiente de Abraham Lincoln!

Lincoln: ¡Que no estoy emparentado con el!

Lincoln frustrado camio hasta un arbol y saco de detras de este una maleta llena de cosas y miro de nuevo al espectador

Lincoln: Oh, lo siento amigos, es solo que este trabajo de repente te consume mucha atencion pero bueno deben estarse preguntando ¿Que sucedio? oh muy facil, repentinamente la moda de los vampiros comenzo a crecer, a cosas de nada... eso fue hasta que algun idiota en verdad logro revivir a un antiguo demonio... vampiro... cosa... alguien... ¡Como el!

Lincoln saco de su mochila una foto del busto de Edwin de su hermana mientras caminaba a la casa

Lincoln: Apartir de ese momento, el malvado vampiro Edwin ha estado infectando a las personas... inlcuidas a mis hermanas y yo, debo detenerlo

El chico llego a su casa y abrio la puerta

Lincoln: Supe gracias a los libros de mi hermana Lucy, Si Edwin, muere todos los convertidos regresaran a ser personas normales! y que un hombre lobo puede destruir a Edwin... por desgracia que te muerda tu propio perro no cuenta como una maldicion para ser un hombre lobo —Lincoln rasco su barbilla— Pero seguire pensando... mientras tanto esta es mi nueva cas...

Lucy aparece tras el: Hola Lincoln

Lincoln salta dando un grito y le arroja un hacha, sin embargo Lucy se desvanece y aparece tras de su hermano nuevamente

Lincoln: ¡Lucy! ¡Sabes que odio que hagas eso!

Lucy: Suspiro... ¿volviste a cazar almas de la noche hermano?

Lincoln: Se... nada nuevo

Lucy: ¿Y esta vez quien era?

Lincoln: una tal... tal... Caroline? Cortana...? una algo, probablemente otra de tus amigas del club

Lucy: Suspiro... Aun extraño a Betty

Lincoln: Superalo hermana, era una sanguijuela que se alimentaba de la sangre y la vida de otros

Lucy: La sociedad hace lo mismo y no por eso te veo cortandole la cabeza a todos...

Lincoln volteo a verla incredulo: ¿Estuviste viendo The Joker?

Lucy se quedo callada un momento y suspiro: Obtienes lo que mereces...

Lincoln: Si, estuviste viendo the joker, escucha Lucy, estoy cansado y a diferencia de ustedes, yo aun necesito dormir

Lucy: Lincoln, sabes que esto cada vez te pone mas mal, no es solo por la noche -Suspiro- El hecho de que nos des tu sangre a todas nosotras sabes que ya esta mal... podria acarrearte un problema

Lincoln: Sabes que estoy bien!

Lincoln miro enojado a su hermana y lentamente uno de sus ojos se desorbito levemente y regreso a su lugar

Lucy: Lo que digas... suspiro... ¿Me dejaras leerte un poema?

Lincoln: tiene que ser ahora?

Lucy: es ahora o nunca

Lincoln: Esta bien dilo...

Lucy: Cuidado...

Lincoln: ¿Cuidado? ¿Cuidado con que...? —Lincoln abrio sus ojos como platos y rapidamente se agacho antes de que una joven castaña se lanzara sobre el

Lincoln: ¡Lynn! Sueltame!

Lynn: ¡Nunca! ahora que te la pasas dormido todas las noches...

Lincoln: Lo que hace una persona normal!

Lynn: ...No has tenido tiempo para jugar conmigo pero ahora si te cache puerco, es hora de entrenar

Lincoln: Lynn! ah con un demonio...

Seguidamente Pasa Lily volando con unas pequeñas alitas de murcielago mientras reia y chupaba su dedo.  
Subitamente Lincoln fue secuestrado de las manos de Lynn a una velocidad imoresionante, cuando este abrio los ojos ya estaba sentado sobre una mecita de noche

Lola: Tarde como siempre, incluso tuve que irte a buscar yo, cada vez haces peor tu trabajo Lincoln

Lincoln: Lola yo...

Antes de que nuevamente pudiera acabar sus palabra Lana cayo del techo sobre la mesa derramando todo en la mesa

Lola: ¡Lana! ¡Te voy a matar!

Lana salto nuevamente a la pared sujetandose de esta mientras le sacaba la lengua a su gemela: Intentalo!

Lola no tardo en saltar al techo y comenzar a perseguir a su gemela a tal velocidad que Lincoln comenzo a flotar y finalmente salio volando por la puerta y cayo sobre los brazos de Luan

Luan: Ey Lincoln parece que estas un poco revuelto; ¿Entiendes?

Lincoln: No, no lo entiendo —Dijo con molestia mientras su cabeza daba vueltas

Luan: oh no te preocupes, pronto tendre chiste que te helaran la sangre... ¿Entendiste?

Lincoln: nuevamente no...

Luna: ¡Ey Lincoln! come here bro! —Luna comenzo a cantar con una voz melodiosa nada que ver con su voz aspera de Rock, en los ojos de Lincoln se formaron corazones y comenzo a caminar hacia su hermana

Luna dejo de cantar y el transe de su hermano desaparecio y este agito la cabeza

Lincoln: ¡Luna! ¡Deja de hacer eso!

Luna mordio su lengua apenada: Sorry bro, pero necesito que escuches estoooo mi nueva melodia; Hex Girl~! —Seguidamente Luna floto hasta un amplificador que media el tamaño de su cuarto

Lincoln: E...espera Luna, tu nuevos oidos te protegen de el sondio extremo pero yo N...

Con una sola tonada Lincoln salio volando y este se detuvo abruptamente

Leni: Hola Linky ¿Cuando llegaste?

Lincoln: ¿Que...? —Pregunto el albino abrumado

Leni: oh perdona —Leni acerco a su hermanito a su rostro y con una sonrisa grito —¡¿Que cuando llegaste!?

La voz de Leni se volvio demaciado aguda como el lamento de una banshee pero subitamente una mano la silencio

Lori: Leni! trato de hablar con Bobby, ya es lo suficientemente malo que solo pueda hablar con el 6 de las 12 de las antiguas 24 horas que podia hablar como para que grites y no me dejes hablar!

Leni: Lo siento Lori... —Suelta a su hermanito

Lori: Lincoln? ¿Que haces aqui? ¡Vete a dormir!

Lincoln miro nuevamente al espectador y sonrio: bueno... esto no puede ser peor... pero son mi familia...  
La pequeña Lily volvio a pasar a su lado aleteando y llegando hasta Lincoln y abrazando su cabeza

Lily: Incon~!

**Ahi tienen su porqueria mal hecha (?) okno hahaha... nose esto literalmente acaba de salir y me tomo 10min escribirlo a ver que les parece XD**

**Soy Reila Vann y como siempre, ¡Que el Emperador este con ustedes! y con su espiritu~ **


End file.
